Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to computer networking, and more specifically, migration from rapid spanning tree protocol to Ethernet ring protection switching protocol.
Description of the Related Art
Ethernet networks are often comprised of network elements communicating information back and forth to each other. Information may be communicated between network elements in the form of data packets, or blocks of data individually sent and delivered. The network elements (e.g., routers, switches, and bridges) may process incoming data packets to determine the appropriate network link on which to forward the data packet in order for the data packet to reach its target destination.
A loop among network elements (a network loop) may degrade network performance or cause network failure. Thus, loop-breaking protocols may be implemented in a network to prevent loops from occurring between the network elements. Examples of loop-breaking protocols include spanning tree protocol (STP), rapid spanning tree (RSTP), multiple spanning tree (MSTP), and Ethernet ring protection switching (ERPS) protocol as defined by the IEEE 802 standards and the International Telecommunications Union Telecommunication Standardization Sector (ITU-T) Recommendations G.8032.